The Strange Boy Encounter
by Misaki Ayuzawa
Summary: This story is going to have more chapters and I'm not going to totally go with the main story of the manga but it is strongly based off of it. I'm a little slow on updating, but if I get lots of people requesting, then I'll try to go faster!
1. Chapter 1

Misaki hurried off of the bus, combing her hair back with her fingers in a rush as she pushed through the crowd of people on the street. It was almost six, she had overworked herself in the student council room and had become oblivious to the time as she sorted through her paperwork. Her shift begins at six on the dot and it was almost five till and she wasn't even in uniform. Her brow was furrowed and she swore under her breath as she reached the ally way behind Maid Café. As she barged through the door she was suddenly pulled forward and saw the purple head of her manager, Satsuki and heard a squeal.

"Misaki! You're almost 10 minutes late, aren't you usually the punctual one around here?" Satsuki complained as she ushered Misaki into the changing room. But of course, in a matter of seconds her sweet demeanor kicked in and she merely smiled and went back to the customers.

Misaki sighed and smiled slightly at her manager as she slipped into her maid uniform. Misaki definitely wasn't the type of girl to work in a Maid Café, but when she was only a small child her father abandoned her mother and two sisters and left them to take care of a large debt. Minako Ayuzawa, her mother, therefore had to take on multiple jobs to support the family, as did Misaki and the place who could accommodate with the hours between school and home was Maid Café.

Completely lost in thought, Misaki didn't hear Honoka, another Maid Café employee, shout her name from the other room, "Misaki! You're shift has started."

Misaki immediately jumped to her feet and headed for the door when she was interrupted by Honoka, "Oh Misaki, by the way," she said in a sweet tone, that was slightly laced with malice, "please take this job a little more seriously, kay?" Misaki shivered at her tone, and quickly agreed, pondering on Honoka's apparent dual personality.

Misaki's shift ended after dozens of customers and rice omelets that she wrote 'love' on with catsup and fake smiles. It was almost 10 and she was left to close the shop. She shut off the lights and headed out the back door into the ally way, happily changed into her plain jeans and black tee shirt. She shifted her bag over her shoulder and turned to leave when she caught the slight scent of mint and rammed into someone.

"Who's there, idiot!" She barked, hiding her shock with anger. A light chuckle followed her words and she saw the form of a tall, lean man standing a couple feet away with his arms crossed leaning against the ally wall.

"Idiot, eh? How can you know if I'm an idiot or not?" a cool, low voice murmured, sounding highly amused.

Misaki judged from the sound of his voice he was around her age, or maybe a bit older. She didn't know what he wanted, but she was irritated by his tone. She continued walking, and shouted over her shoulder, "Anyone who's lurking in an ally way has got to be an idiot!"

"So, you're not even going to ask who I am?" He asked her in a playful tone.

"Who would ask a perverted stalker what their name was, idiot?" She yelled, continuing to walk away. She walked for about five minutes without hearing anything and took the chance to peek over her shoulder. She relaxed as she thoroughly scanned the area and decided he must be gone.

_What an idiot! What did he want anyway, meeting me in that ally way…? It was probably just a coincidence and he was messing with me._

Thoroughly reassured, Misaki walked on and forgot about him all together, until the next day…

Misaki was assisting a customer after school and was extremely exhausted from her student council president duties, for she had beaten up a group of boys that day who decided to come to school shirtless.

_I hate boys! They're so useless, disgusting, and vile!_

She was furiously thinking about all the useless things boys did, when a jingle from the door meant a customer had entered. Misaki turned around and put on a smile, her skirt flowing over her pale knees and she simpered, "Welcome, Mast – "

She froze, as she recognized that tall, lean figure and teasing voice that chuckled from the ally the previous night, "What a cute café, can I be seated?"


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki didn't know quite how to react, but decided she wasn't going to let him win by seeing her shock and put on the biggest smile she could muster, "This way, Master! There is an empty seat over by the window." She seated him, then quickly turned away back to the kitchen to hide her burning face.

She wasn't going to deny that he was handsome. He had penetratingly green eyes that were soft yet shocking. His hair was shaggy as it brushed against his strong yet gentle jawline and his skin was pale and warm. She peeked from behind the door to see him casually running his hands through his hair and she saw him smile slightly and he suddenly glanced in her direction. She blushed severely and rushed back into the kitchen, angry at him for toying with her.

"Like that idiot's affecting me at all! What a perverted space human!" She muttered to herself.

"Who's a pervert?" a soft voice questioned from behind her, making Misaki's heart skip a beat.

"Subaru!" Misaki gasped, catching her breath, "Nobody, I was just talking to myself!" She averted her eyes as Subaru continued to look curious and laughed.

"Did you see that handsome customer out there? I offered to serve him but he requested you." Subaru said slyly, eyeing Misaki with interest. Misaki took a deep breath, straightened out her skirt, then cleared her expression awhile holding her head and marched out the door.

Misaki couldn't quite place it, but as she walked towards him she noticed that his face seemed vaguely familiar. As she approached him, a little smile played on his lips and he ruffled his hair with a loose hand.

"Jeez, Prez, I could never imagine _you _working in a Maid Café" he chuckled. Then it hit her. Her heart almost stopped. The boy goes to her school, Usui Takumi, and now he knows her secret. Her reputation as student council president is on the edge of destruction! She was frozen in place and almost couldn't speak.

"Finally recognize me?" He said, grinning and looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

His cockiness broke through her reverie and she growled, "How did you know I worked here?" She was clenching her fists and grinding her teeth, all of her willpower holding back the single action of punching him.

"Calm down, prez, just a coincidence, I saw you walking and I followed out of mere curiosity and what I found was quite interesting. A Maid Café! President?"

"Shut up!" Not believing a word he said.

_Just randomly saw me walking? Yeah right! No one from our school comes around here, it's a completely different district!_

Pretending to be completely unbothered, yet harboring a strong urge to choke him, Misaki plastered on a sweet smile and asked him if he was ready to order something. He replied with a Maid Sundae and she rushed to get so she could be as far away from him as possible. Misaki didn't know what to do, tomorrow her reputation that she had formed would be completely ruined!

The next week Usui entered Maid Café every day, sitting at the same table and always requesting Misaki. She was terrified at first that her secret would be revealed, but it didn't seem at school that anyone was treating her any differently. She didn't dare ask him straight out why he was doing this or if he was going to tell anybody since she didn't want to encourage him or give him the satisfaction of knowing she was worried. She knew that if anyone in the school found out she was a maid no one would take her seriously and her power over controlling the boys would be demolished. If she didn't control them, no one will and if they were out of hand then all the girls would become terrified.

As Misaki headed to school a week after Usui first appeared, she got a feeling that someone was watching her. As she turned the corner she saw a long, black limousine driving away, which she found odd seeing as this area was mostly commoner neighborhoods, which didn't harbor the wealth to rent such an expensive vehicle. But all curiosity was diminished when she heard someone walking behind her, and she turned to see Usui whistling nonchalantly in her shadow. He had been bothering often at school and she was desperately trying to control her temper as he more and more often popped up. Whether it was on her way home, in the student council office, or on the roof where she often went to think, he would always appear. She ignored him as usual, and went to class, as he still trailed behind her.

"Do you want something?" she growled, stopping in her tracks, "why are you following me all the time?"

"Does it bother Misa –chan?" he said playfully, advancing towards her.

"Yeah, it does! Stay away from me, and don't call me Misa-chan, idiot!" She yelled, marching away.

"Aww, come on prez, don't be so mad.


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn that pervert Usui_, she thought bitterly at work the following day. Why on earth he would even bother toying with her was unfathomable to Misaki. She hated him so much that she could hardly bear it and serving him for the next hour almost killed her, since he, one again, was in Maid Cafe. Once he left, with a cocky salute in her direction, she slid down the wall and put a hand to her forehead, nonplussed on what to do next. Her shift ended in 15 minutes, and as she changed into a striped tee and jeans her mind with in utter chaos. She switched off the lights to the store, waved good bye to Satsuki, and entered the dark ally way. Relieved that this time she appeared to be alone, she started on a brisk trot home when something caught her eye. At the end of the ally way a long black car was in park, blocking the way out. She paused, and when she did it started its engine and quickly drove off. She soon realized that it was a black limousine. She found it strange to see one again, since she had only seen one just the other day.

_What would a black limousine be doing in this area? This part of town isn't even close to being rich enough to have them… _

She continued walking up the ally, lost in thought about the mysterious vehicle, and as she turned the corner she, for the second night in a row, bumped into someone.

A cool voice interrupted her thoughts, "You're pretty oblivious aren't you?" Usui was leaning against the cement wall, a cloud of his breath hanging above his cocked head. He was wearing a dark grey blazer with a black scarf wrapped around his neck, obscuring part of his face.

Shocked by his sudden appearance, Misaki gasped, causing her hot breath to show white which blocked out his face. The ground was icy and she fumbled to grip onto something to break her fall but found nothing as she flew backwards. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact, when she felt something firm but gentle grab her from behind. Usui's arms were wrapped around her as he lay on the ground, and she in his lap. She could feel her face burning bright red, and struggled to get back up, but he tightened his grip.

"Let go of me, idiot Usui!" She hissed, as he chuckled and tightened his grip even more. They struggled like this for a few moments until Misaki, admitting defeat, grew limp.

"Give up?" He chuckled, "you sure are a clumsy one, Ayuzawa." He slowly unwrapped himself from her and she scrambled to get up, her face burning. He took his time, eyeing her as he got to his feet.

There was a long silence that Misaki was the first to break, "W-what are you doing here anyways, you pervert stalker!"

He laughed loudly at her, and grinned, "Well, I was bored, and I find you very interesting". She grew angry at this and attempted to punch him in the arm, but he easily grabbed her fist mid swing and pulled her towards him.

"Stop it, what are you doing, pervert!" she yelled, as he swung her around and pulled her close.

"You look cold," he said simply, and in one fluid moment pulled the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around her. "If you're going to walk home every night, you should probably wear more than a tee shirt. It looks like rain."

"Shut up," she muttered, embarrassed, "I don't need your concern, take this back." She tried to pull the knitted scarf from her neck but he held her wrists fast and pulled her to his chest.

"You have two options for me to let you go," he murmured in her ear, his eyes bright.

"Let me go, you stupid idiot!" She growled, twisting and turning to break free. He merely held on tighter, and she was useless against his grip.

"Ready to listen?" He murmured again, and she was forced to nod her head, scowling.

"Alright, you can either take my scarf, so you don't die of the flu," he said softly, awhile Misaki merely narrowed her eyes.

"Or, you can give me a kiss?" he whispered, chuckling. At that, Misaki struggled so violently that he was forced to release her.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT USUI!" She yelled at him and made a break for it, but it was in vain for he merely grabbed her wrists.

"So what'll it be, Ayuzawa?" He said, laughing.

"Give me the damn scarf!" she growled, and stormed away. She could hear him laughing to himself as he went in the opposite direction, and she concluded that she had never hated anyone more in her life.


End file.
